


The heart deduces the mind

by la_esperance



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_esperance/pseuds/la_esperance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had said that caring was not an advantage but really that was just all a cover</p>
            </blockquote>





	The heart deduces the mind

**Author's Note:**

> I think I’ve watched season 2 around four times now and each time I keep thinking how wonderful Mycroft is in all the episodes. So here is my little homage to him and all his awesome sauce. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and enjoy! ^_^

_20 June_

_I once said that caring is not an advantage but we both know that that is not true. We both cared very much about something, someone. We may just have chosen to show it in ways ordinary people cannot and would not understand._

_But understand, little brother, that I did it for you. I wanted to build a world where you were free to do what you loved. Free to be a pirate or a detective._

_I did not see…I did not think that in doing so, I would place you in harm’s way, despite all my precautions. Yes, I realize now, too late though it may be, that in playing the game—his game—I had locked you in a cage with that monster, forcing you to take drastic measures._

_It may seem shallow to say it now. John certainly thought so then when I said so to him. But I wholeheartedly regret doing so. I am sorry._

_I am so very sorry._

_You may never forgive me. I know John will take his time but all I ask is your understanding._

_I did it to protect queen and country in hopes that I was also protecting you. I am so sorry that things should have come to this. You will never read this, not while I am around. But it cheers me to know that you have your ways and this will not stay hidden for long._

_You never could keep your nose out of my things, anyway…_

===

One hour later, Mycroft is standing before a black headstone which had gold letters engraved on it. He fishes into the pocket of his coat and pulls out a sealed box of cigarettes. He places it beside a bouquet of geraniums and mums, straightens up and walks away.


End file.
